BROKEN SOUL
by Amatsura
Summary: On the surface she was a cynic who denounced all forms of love, except for the love of the only sane thing in her life: her daughter. Her soul, broken and battered from her harsh past, was in desperate need of repair. Deals with rape and sexual content


**BROKEN SOUL

* * *

**

New Story People!

The Queen of Swords is coming to a close as well as the Green Monster: JEALOUSY, so I have two new stories in the works. For a summary of my other story, look in my profile. I will give a warning about this story: some of the content is very dark. It deals with rape and thoughts of suicide (you'll see why). This story is also very personal, for various reasons, which I care not to explain. This will be an M rating and may later have a lemon in it, at least a lime.

**Summary**- On the surface she was a cynic who denounced all forms of love, except for the love of the only sane thing in her life: her daughter. Her soul, broken and battered from her harsh past, was in desperate need of repair.

Just to clarify the ages for this chapter are as follows:

Mamoru-16

Motoki-17

Minako-14

Makoto-14

Rei, Ami, Usagi-13

-Usagi's parents are divorced and Rei and Mamoru are half brother and sister.

-THERE WILL BE NO SENSHI OR TUXEDO KAMEN; IT IS GOING TO BE A NORMAL STORY!

Disclaimer- In no way, shape or form do I own Sailor Moon or its characters (way to burst my bubble!). But I do own this story!

**PROLOGUE**

The swish of the arcade door as well as the soft jingle of bells sounded as a short blonde with twin pigtails entered. "Ohayo, Usagi-chan!" called out the sandy haired manager.

"Kon'wa, Motoki!" she greeted, seating herself at the counter. "Have you seen the girls yet? I told them to meet me here at 4."

"Not yet," he replied wiping the counter. "Then again they still have five minutes."

As if on cue, four extremely different girls walked through the door.

"Usagi-baka!" the raven-haired girl called out. "What's this important news you have to tell us?"

"Not yet, Rei!" scolded the blonde, who looked very similar in appearance to Usagi, "Let's eat first."

Turning towards the counter, the blonde shouted, "Oi! Motoki! Can we get some chow over here!"

"Minako! Don't order Motoki around like that," the bluenette scolded. "That's rude."

"Guys, we're here for a more important reason," interrupted the tall brown-haired girl. "We have to hear Usa's news."

"Okay, guys, er girls. What can I get for ya?" Motoki asked notepad in hand..

"I'll have the hamburger and fries, along with a vanilla milkshake and slice of pizza," Usagi said. When everyone looked at her as though she had gone mad, she gave an innocent laugh and said, "What? I'm watching what I eat."

Everyone bowed their head and sweat dropped (anime style ). After everyone else ordered, Motoki went back to the counter. All the girls crowded around Usagi in their booth. "So, is it good news?" Makoto asked excitedly.

"Actually, no," Usagi replied, her mood changing drastically. Everyone gave her a questioning glance. She looked around the table at all her friends, contemplating on how to break the news to them. Just before she opened her mouth, however, Motoki returned with their orders. All the girls began to eat their food, but the entire mood of the table had shifted.

Suddenly Mamoru appeared at the counter. "What's with the girls? They are usually quite loud," he remarked.

"I guess Usagi has bad news," Motoki replied, having listened to part of the conversation.

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't a clue, yet," Motoki answered.

"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out," Mamoru said getting up from the stool. He made his way over to the girls' booth. "So what's this I hear about Usagi having bad news?"

"Go away Mamoru-baka, I have no interest in arguing with you today," Usagi coolly replied. Mamoru was a little shocked at her statement, but refused to leave, instead sitting by his sister.

Usagi taking the hint, and not really being able to touch her food, decided to finally break the news. "You guys know how my mom and me have been getting into fights about my irresponsibility?" she asked. Everyone nodded their head in understanding. "Well we got into a really huge fight the other night. Apparently she has been talking to my father about my atrocious behavior in hopes that he may have a solution to fix the problem. Well, he had one. He suggested that I go live with him and he'll straighten it out of me. At first my mom said 'no.' Then after the fight the other night, she revealed all this to me and has told me to 'pack my bags.'"

"It can't be all that bad can it?" Rei asked, thinking that in classic Usagi style she was over-dramatizing the situation.

"Considering that I've yet to actually talk about my father to you guys, I can understand why you think that. To explain my father to you is quite hard. I've known him since I was born and yet I haven't. It's a conundrum. He has hardly been around in my life and yet the few things I know and remember of him aren't good," Usagi explained.

"So what you are saying is your mom is going to let you live with him for the sake of her sanity, knowing what she knows of him?" Ami asked.

"Pretty much," she replied. "I mean she was married to the guy after all and then divorced him not to long later. There had to be some sort of a reason for it."

"Well, she probably feels safe knowing she can just keep an eye on you. After all it's not like you're moving to a new country or anything," Minako stated.

"That's the thing. He lives in America," Usagi replied.

* * *

I know it was short (it's a prologue for heavens sake). I purposely left it at a cliffy to peak your attention. OBVIOUSLY, it is not yet reached the 'M' rating, but as I know it will progress to 'M' I am starting it off there.

Reviews make me want to write. (Although, I am not happy about the lack of reviews for the Queen of Swords newest chapter, and will not post another until I get some.)

Much Luv,

Lena


End file.
